This invention relates generally to the field of animal feeding devices, and more particularly to a bird feeder.
Bird feeders have been made and used for many years. People generally hang bird feeders in a back yard so that local birds can partake of the seed and the residence of the property can enjoy the sight and sound of the birds. A typical bird feeder is generally box shaped and has a seed dispensing tray at the bottom portion. Some feeders are cylindrical in shape and have a plurality of perches, each in close proximity to a aperture that provides access to bird seed.
Other bird feeders may be hexagonal or of octagon shape. Although most bird feeders provide reasonably satisfactory service in the feeding of birds, there are some deficiencies in current designs. One problem with existing feeders is that other, such as squirrels can have access to the feed and therefore reduce the chance of availability of seed the the birds. Additionally, larger birds such as crows may crowd out smaller birds that have a harder time finding feed, especially in winter time. Finally, many feeders do not have adequate drainage in the feed storage area thereby causing the seed to become moldy due to retention of water from rainfall. This mold has been demonstrated to cause illness to birds.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a bird feeder that discourages other animals such as squirrels from taking seed from the feeder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bird feeder that has a plurality of feeding stations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bird feeder that is easy to refill.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bird feeder that includes drain holes to prevent water from collecting in the feeder.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Bird Feeder comprising: a plurality of horn shaped hollow seed retaining portions, said horn shaped seed retainting portions radiating from a central location, said central location covered with a removable, replaceable dome shaped cover, said horn shaped portions terminating at said central end in a seed receiving aperture and at the opposite end in a seed dispensing dish, said seed dish portion being covered by a raised protective cover, said seed dish portion having water drain holes at its bottom, said seed dish portion being surrounded by a spring biassed perch, and said entire bird feeder assembly being supported by a centrally located string or wire.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.